Tell me why
by Midnightmoon602
Summary: Serah never came back after all her sister's might to save her. So what was the point of Lightning living? Well that is when Snow comes along and tells her why she should continue on. Snow x Lightning -Oneshot-


**A/N: **_Hello once more! It's me, Midnight. You guys heard the news? FF13-3 is in the making! I'm glad that they are making it, Lightning and the rest of the crew deserve a happy ending. anyway i decided to write my version of it, well kinda. You have to see Lightning's and Snow's DLC event to really understand this oneshot. You see, remember you fight the three Bahumuts in 500AF and in Light's DLC you see right at the end she wakes in the The Dying World in 700AF? Well this is where is starts off slightly, this is just a few years after. Argh, it's hard to explain. Just read and i hope it will make sense. :D_

_~midnight_

* * *

_"Tell me why I should stay?!"_

* * *

**Tell me why**

A Snow x Lightning one-shot

* * *

_"Shouldn't that a little obvious by now Lightning?"_

* * *

The warm rays peeked through the cheap white curtains that had not been washed for years. It was enough to force her to open her eyes and gaze at the scene around her. A small pot plant laid still in the corner of the room placed on a stool. Clothes and bed sheets lay on the floor with dust covering them. The door that provided the only entrance into her room was slightly open. She stared at the door before burying her head into one of her many pillows. Even the clothes she wore; a simple white singlet and black shorts had not been washed for days now.

Lightning was a mess without her sister; she was her reason to stay and keep fighting and do what she did; to be a solider. But even after what she had done her sister refused to go back with her. Her words echoed in her mind. She just wanted to be remembered, she didn't want to return to life. Even after Noel risked his life to save her and her travelling companions she still refused. Even Noel spoke that his life would never be a waste.

Now that Serah was gone, Light had no were else to go but lie in her bed and hoping one day she would wake up beside her and her whole family. Many of the group NORA wanted to speak to her but knew they would only get the cold shoulder in response. A few would walk in with her food; speak a few words of advice before walking out of her life for another day.

Nor Hope, the man that she seemed so close to in her first adventure could not help her. Fang and Vanille tried to place a smile on her face but nothing worked. Sazh and his son tried but failed like the others. Nobody could see a solution to Lightning's growing problem.

A large form entered into the ex-soldier's room. It was recognizable by the amount of sound his feet made as it came closer to her bed, bulky, brash, senseless and noisy. She didn't have to turn around to see who it was.

Silence ticked past like a clicking typewriter, but nothing was written. The page remained blank.

"Lightning, you can't keep this up."

A simple concerning comment quickly made her violent. A storm of violent and powerful emotions rose. Quickly turning around and onto her knees, she grabbed the blond's shirt. "Stop. It." She snarled. "Stop. It. Snow." Her voice was low and dangerous.

"I can't Light. If Serah-"

Serah's name topped everything up as she greeted the man with a punch into his stomach, causing him to fall onto the dusty wooden floor. "Fix _what?" _Lightning inquired in a dark tone. "I tried but look what happened! Serah is still dead! She refused to come back to me after coming back to life two hundred years later."

"You think I liked the idea of being stuck and trapped in a coliseum for two hundred years and fighting everyday of my life to stay alive and unable to help anybody but myself?! Snow snapped. "I didn't like what happened either."

Lightning growled like a dog and grabbed onto him once more. "And you think I like sleeping on a fucking chair for two hundred years as well which bearing the memory of my sister's on my own?"

Placing his hands over hers. "I didn't forget her as well Lightning." Pausing. "Why do you keep believing that fighting on your own is a good thing?"

Slipping away from his grasp she stood rashly and clutched her fists tightly, the light in her eyes as well, were raging and violent. She was blazed with so many emotions that had been stirring in her chest for many years; it was increased in the past weeks.

Snow wrapped his arms quickly around her as Lightning screamed to be released, but her cries only convinced him not to let her go. He could feel her hands lightly punching his chest multiple times and the tone in her voice became desperate. Lightning always hated to be weak and fragile, she needed to be strong and powerful. That was the way she lived life but even the strong have a support that always came to them in their darkest times.

"Why won't you let me go?" She scowled.

"Because the Lightning I know never gives up. She never lets go on anything."

Noticing his grip on her had loosened Lightning slipped away. She now gripped onto his collar of his shirt with both of her hands. Her face was less than a foot from his. The blond stubble and froze in the spot as Lightning spoke her words with a stare of a tiger as she pushed Snow against her bedroom cupboard.

"She's dead. Stop bringing her back."

Now with a calm yet fierce voice she repeated the warning to Snow once more, simple and laid out, easy enough for a child to understand. Snow pressed forward slightly, in hope of getting some room for himself to reply.

"No I won't." He replied. "I'm not giving up on you Lightning."

Her grip was released, she quickly moved backwards with her eyes stuck on the wooden floor. Her hands tried to form a fist once more but she couldn't. There was no more anger to fuel it to shape. She looked up and felt water running down her cheeks but glared at the man. Snow wanted to stay but Lightning couldn't take it anymore. His presence annoyed her. She turned and sat on her bed once more, her back facing the man.

Reaching for her pillow she placed on top of her lap. She scoped her room starting from her bed onwards. The pot plant still remained there, her clothes and sheets were scattered like seeds. Paperwork was ripped and dirt and sand was all over the place.

"You were always annoying." Lightning blurted out, still irritated by his last remark.

"Heroes always are."

Looking back at where his voice was called she saw he was at the entrance of her room. He looked at her warmly before taking his leave once again, closing the door behind him.

He had only closed on her for now. A door never stays lock for long.

* * *

She had given him the warnings as her eyes widened and her irises shook. She had given the warning and he ignored it. Now thunder had cracked and was ready to hit. A red, pulsing mark appeared on the man's cheek. It stung as if a snake bit him.

"Don't try to help me. No one can help me. Get that through your thick skull."

Picking himself off the ground while rubbing his cheek only gave the man more reason to fight for her. If she could then he would. Snow was never use to the pain of the woman's fists but during their travels throughout the years this, was nothing compared to that scale.

"Hitting me won't make me stop."

She glanced to her gun blade that was placed in the corner of the room, right beside the pot plant on the stool. She placed her fingers and wrapped them tightly on the grip, she flashed it into the air and did a few swipes in the air. She turned to the blond and pointed the sharp object at him with an intimidating glare.

"Will killing you do?"

"Then you'll lose the only person that can help you." Snow spoke confidently. "Then you'll truly show that you've lost."

She looked at him with irritation before throwing the weapon on the ground carelessly. She bit her bottom lip and crossed her arms.

"I have no point living now that Serah is gone." Moving her eyes skyward. "So go away. Live your own life. Stop looking out for me! She hissed with her teeth showing. With her fists clutched tightly, "So tell me why I should stay?"

"Shouldn't that a little obvious by now Lightning?" She ran his hair through his hair and sighed. "I care for you." He looked at Lightning cautiously. "And I mean it."

Unable to control her emotions once more, Light bent down and picked what was the first thing she saw which were paper coated with dust and sheets stained with dirt. She growled before crossing her arms. "Give up on that. I don't care for you."

"I knew you would say something like that." Snow joked. "But I learnt from you to never give up on whatever you're aiming for."

"Don't go and start a hero bullshit speech now." Light still had her emotions on the surface, still out of control. "I want you out of my room now. Don't ever come back in." She grabbed him by his collar. "This is no warning this time."

"You're being defensive now." Snow spoke. "Why won't you let me in? Why won't you let me help you?"

Her blood boiled. Her eyes showed anger before merging in fear. Memories of her dearest sister came to haunt her. Holding her head and covering her ears she looked up to Snow who was covered in concern for her. He placed his hands on her shoulder but she quickly shrugged them away. Placing her hands against her sides and taking breathes she was able to contain some of the emotions that she had poured out of everyone for the last few weeks.

And for the first time in many weeks she was able to contain herself and her painful memories.

"Everyone that does, dies." She stated boldly. "That's why I'm asking you to leave. Leave me Snow."

"If that is the case I'll be glad to die knowing that I've helped you Light."

"Don't." Light spoke once more. "Don't." She repeated. She looked away before turning her back on him. "Just. Leave."

* * *

All Light could hear was the sound of paper crunching in her hands as she reached for another piece. It was late, the sky was dark and stars shined at their brightest but could were nothing to compete to the night lights of the city. It was another night wear the sounds of cars would keep her mind awake. Dragging her weak body to another pile of paper Light stared at the floor. Some light had entered into the room from the door.

"Snow?" turning around quickly her hope quickly melted when she saw it was nobody.

Only did that moment did she feel true loneliness. Lightning had been treating Snow like she did in Serah before she was captured by the Fal'Cie. Ignorance, rejection yet they stayed. Emotions pored over and controlled her once more as she fell onto the floor. Tears ran without her consent. She lay on her side and just gazed on the empty wall that formed her room while echoes of the city filled her room.

She didn't care anymore. She didn't care about herself anymore. The idea of happiness was never meant to be, she was never meant to ever feel that emotion. Destiny refused her such a simple thing she had not felt since she was a child.

"How long are you going to stay there?" Taking her gaze away from the wall she noticed it was Snow. She looked away as she heard his footsteps coming closer to her.

"I'll be leaving for university in a few days. I just came to tell you that."

"At this hour? Really Snow?" She kept her eyes fixed on the wall.

"Does it really matter? Your always awake twenty-four seven anyway." Snow knelt down to his knees and saw how destroyed Lightning really was. "But I can't go if I see you like this. Are you like this because I told you that I care for you?" he reached his hand out to the broken girl.

Lightning replied by turning to her other side, now facing her bed.

"Why are you afraid to hear from people that they care for you?"

"I told you before. I always lose them." Closing her eyes Light took a pause. "My parents, Serah and now…" Lightning decided not to finish her sentence.

"Well I know I won't." He waited until Lightning turned to face him. "Even if I do lose them I know I'll find a way to get them back. Like when she left me and I got caught, I left and returned back but she left me once more. I still came running after her though. I lost her once again when she was in another world and I came running after. I soon found myself in another place because of my determination to find her and finally in the end I found her again and this time I'm not going to lost her." Smiling, "See Lightning, no matter how many times I lose you, you always find a way to come back. We always find a way to return to one another."

She raised her weak trembling hand and placed it in the safe hands of Snow. The blond smiled softly before pulling himself and her to their own feet. Even still, she was looking down. She refused to lock her eyes with his.

"Your words, always found a way to affect me." Looking up slowly. "And I thank you for that."

"I fight for the people I care for Light." Snow grinned. The grin quickly faded when he felt an unexpected embraced from the ex-solider. She wrapped her arms tightly around the bulky blond, her face against in his torso.

"It's nice to finally feel loved again." She muttered into his chest. "I thought I would never feel this feeling again. After all the terrible things I've done."

Placing his arms around her, "You did nothing wrong Lightning. You only did what you thought was right. Nobody can blame you for that."

Reassured, Lightning smiled as she looked up at the man. With a gentle smile across her lips she spoke. "I guess we are more similar than I thought, Snow." Snow nodded as Light returned into his arms.

She had a reason to stay and it was obvious to both of them what the answer was.


End file.
